


An Evil Clone Named Reficul

by dtaina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullet Necklace, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtaina/pseuds/dtaina
Summary: Chloe is certain that the "Lucifer" she's been spending time with is an impostor.  But what is he?  An evil twin?  An evil clone named Reficul?  She's going to shoot him in the leg to prove he's not Lucifer, but what happens if she's wrong?  This is an alternate ending for Season 5's "Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!"  Nothing but fluff over here!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	An Evil Clone Named Reficul

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day today, so I decided to take a small break from Caught in the Fire and write something short and fluffy to cheer myself up. This has nothing to do with my main story, although you may find an inside joke or two. I'll go back to working on Caught in the Fire tomorrow. For now, enjoy the fluff!

Chloe exited the elevator to the penthouse and walked toward the living room, hands stuffed in her overcoat pockets. She looked around, expecting to see ‘Lucifer’ mingling about, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. ‘Lucifer’ had apparently returned from Hell, but the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that that… thing… wasn’t the Devil she had fallen in love with. It was the little things, like not eating Dan’s pudding, willingly doing paperwork for cases, or even the way he kissed her. She’d even tried flirting with him, and he’d acted like he had no idea what to do. Was he an evil twin? An evil clone named Reficul? Whatever he was, whoever he was, she knew he wasn’t Lucifer. 

“Lucifer?” she called out, waiting for a response from the impostor.

“I’ll be there in a moment, detective!” he called from the walk-in closet. ‘Reficul’, the evil clone. That’s what she was calling him now, because she refused to call that impostor, ‘Lucifer’.

“‘Kay.” She walked over to the balcony, looking out over the city at night, remember the last time she was here with Lucifer. He had to leave to protect humanity from the demons, and all she could do was plead for him to stay, to tell him that she loved him. He didn’t quite say it back, but she could tell he loved her, too. They had kissed good-bye, and he had reluctantly walked away, spread his angelic wings and flew away. It had been two months since then, and she still missed him dearly. She didn’t know if that ache would ever go away. 

And then there was Reficul, pretending to be Lucifer. She’d told herself that maybe Lucifer was going through a rough time, having been in Hell for thousands of years. And then she saw him kissing Mazikeen, and she couldn’t explain away his strange behavior anymore. 

“Good evening,” Reficul, or whatever his name was, said behind her.

Chloe barely held back a flinch at that thing’s voice, but she buried her disgust deep and turned around to face him, all smiles. He looked so much like Lucifer. That hair, that perfectly arranged pocket square … And yet, it couldn’t have been him, because Lucifer would never betray her with Mazikeen or look completely lost at a little flirting. 

“Hi,” she said, smiling at him, “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“Of course,” Reficul replied, with no hint of hesitation. 

“We told each other how we felt. I just hope you know that I meant every word I said. I…” She couldn’t say it to Reficul or whoever he was. So, she closed her eyes, and pretended she was saying it to Lucifer. “I love you, Lucifer.” She opened her eyes to look at him again, and she saw the smile on his face, and his tearful eyes. _Man, this clone is a good actor._ “And I still do.”

“Well, I meant it, too,” said Reficul. He looked like he was working up the courage to say something, and then he finally said it. “I love you, Chloe.”

Chloe smiled, even though she was seething inside. How dare this evil clone tell her that he loves her? She pushed him back toward the couch, looking at him with sultry eyes, ready for the final test. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” She pushed him down, making him sit down on the armrest, and he just stared at her nervously with a big smile on his face.

“Me, too,” was all he said, unable to hide his excitement. They let out a breathy chuckle, and she knew she had Reficul in the palm of her hand. She quickly slipped off her overcoat, revealing her black shirt with pink flowers and her black jeans underneath. “Oh!” he exclaimed, his eyes going wide, as he stared down at her chest. 

Chloe pulled him close, letting him breathe in her scent, and then she stroked his face and looked into his wanton eyes. “See?” She pulled out her bullet necklace and showed it to him. “I still have it on.”

“I can see that,” Reficul said, looking between the necklace and her. Of course, he wouldn’t recognize the necklace, she thought. You’d think Reficul would’ve done his homework and found out other important details about her life, like the bullet necklace. 

“You know…” She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, not quite touching them, but close enough to drive him nuts. “Once we do this…” He moaned into her mouth, and she ran her fingers down his stubble, building up the anticipation. Then she pulled back, holding his hand, and eventually letting go. “Things are never going to be the same.”

“I believe you’re right,” he said, watching her with sultry eyes.

Chloe smiled at him, and started reaching for her shirt buttons, leading him to believe that she was going to start taking her clothes off. Now she had him. Instead of unbuttoning her shirt, she reached for her gun and shot him right in the leg, just as she did years ago. Reficul screamed, in pain and surprise at being shot, and he quickly tumbled off the couch and collapsed on the floor, grabbing at his leg in pain. 

“Once I shot Lucifer to prove he was the Devil, and now I’m shooting you to prove you’re not,” she said, glaring down at the evil clone laying before her. And then he showed her his blood-stained hand, and her face fell. She quickly dropped the gun and rushed to kneel by his side, examining the wound. She grabbed her overcoat and quickly used it to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. “Lucifer?! Is that really you?”

“Of course, I’m Lucifer! Who did you think I was?” he cried out, his face scrunched up in pain, “Bloody Hell, that hurts!”

“You’re not an evil clone named Reficul or something?!”

“Refi-what?! Why would I be an evil clone?” He paused, having a moment of realization, and then he just looked angry. “Was my twin brother impersonating me?”

“You have a twin brother?” She stared at him in shock, processing what he was saying, and then she gave him a look. “We had a whole case about twins and not once did you think to mention you had one?”

“I didn’t think I had to! We’ve never been on good terms, and…” He cried out in pain again. “Son of a bitch, that really hurts!”

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were someone else. You’ve been acting so weird since you came back. You even kissed Mazikeen in front of me.”

Lucifer stared at her like she just grew another head, and then he let out a breath of frustration. “Michael. Of course! Remind me to kick that royal, angelic prick’s arse.” He hissed as he felt yet another stab of pain shooting down his leg. “I just got back from Hell after getting an earful from Mr. Saidoutbitch telling me I should go check on my ‘lady friend’. She’s in danger, he said. You need to save her, he said. And then I show up and _she shoots me in the leg_.”

“I’m so sorry, I thought you were Michael!”

“You thought I was some evil clone named Reficul! Why Reficul?”

“Because it’s Lucifer spelled… backwards… Nevermind, that sounds even worse when I say it out loud. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known it was you, but you were acting so nervous just now, like you’d never been with anyone before.”

Lucifer gave her a ‘really?’ look, and then laid his head back on the floor as Chloe worked to stop the bleeding. “I have not been with anyone for thousands of years, detective, waiting for our reunion. Did you have to shoot me in the leg for being a little out of practice? Seems a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“I’m so sorry!”

“I even worked up the courage to finally tell you I love you and I get _shot in the leg._ I’m sure this ‘Reficul’ is having a good laugh at my expense, wherever he is.”

“I’m so sorry. I love you, too, Lucifer!” She kept the pressure on the leg with her overcoat with one hand, as the other reached for his face and stroked it. “Can you forgive me?” 

“I forgive you, detective,” he said, looking into her eyes, full of love for her despite the pain he was in. They leaned into each other and finally shared a tender kiss, and then Chloe pulled back to take care of his injury. He sighed and laid his head back on the floor, closing his eyes and smiling, feeling like he could die right now because the detective had kissed him for the first time in thousands of years. “But I hope you know I’m never letting you live this down.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, chuckling, finally calming down after shooting the love of her life in the leg. At least he was in good spirits about it. “Reficul.”

Lucifer laughed under his breath, and Chloe joined him. “Obviously, an evil clone would spell their name backwards _._ Wherever did you get such a ridiculous idea, detective?”

“Well, there was this show in the 90’s that… Nevermind, I’ll go get the first aid kit. Keep putting pressure on the wound.” She quickly ran off to find one, wondering where he kept it. 

“There’s one in the bathroom for my guests,” he called out to her. 

Chloe quickly came running back with the first aid kit and knelt next to him again. She opened the kit, pulled out a pair of scissors, and then proceeded to cut a hole in his pants to expose the wound. At least the bullet had mostly grazed him and landed somewhere, so she didn’t have to dig it out. “How did you think our reunion would go?” she asked, trying to keep him distracted while she worked to clean, disinfect and wrap up the wound. 

“Well, I never dreamed I’d be confused for an _evil clone_ named _Reficul_ ,” he answered, staring up at the ceiling. He hissed as Chloe started cleaning the wound, sitting up with a start, but Chloe soothed him and he laid back down again. “It’s difficult to surprise me, but you, detective, most definitely managed it.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said again for the thousandth time that night. Once the wound was clear of any debris, she proceeded to disinfect it. He cried out in pain, and she couldn’t help apologizing again. “Sorry, sorry!” She hated to see him in pain, and especially when it was because of her. “Do you want me to call you an ambulance?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse. Besides, how would I explain this? They’ll never believe me when I tell them that the detective thought I was an evil clone of myself and shot me. They’d sooner believe I’m The Devil.”

“Lucifer…” she sighed, shaking her head. He really wasn’t going to let her live this down. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m sorry?”

“Detective, you don’t need to apologize to me.” She looked up from what she was doing and their eyes met. “But if you really wanted a whole set of bullet jewelry to accompany that necklace, there are other ways besides shooting me!”

Chloe laughed and then she moved on to dress the wound now that it was clean and disinfected. Thankfully, it wasn’t large enough to need stitches, or else she’d really have to drag him to a hospital despite his complaints. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Maybe I’ll get you some bullet earrings for your next birthday. Oh, wait, bad idea. I would need a matching bullet, and I am in no mood to get shot again.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe finished dressing the wound until she was satisfied with it. Then she helped him sit down on the couch to rest his leg. She tried to make him as comfortable as possible, propping him up with pillows and giving him a blanket. She even got him a glass of that whiskey he loved so much, figuring it would help with the pain. 

“Would you like a matching ankle bracelet?” asked Lucifer after taking a drink. 

Chloe glared at him, but no matter how hard she tried to look serious, she couldn’t hide her growing smile. Lucifer was smirking at her for his little joke, waiting for her reaction. “Fine, you can get me an ankle bracelet if you want.”

“Or maybe a tiara would be better.”

“Don’t push it, Lucifer,” she said, moving to sit next to him and leaning against him, enjoying his warmth. 

Lucifer put an arm around her and held her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head, enjoying her company. “I think you mean, Reficul,” he replied, cheekily. 

“I can still get those matching bullet earrings, you know,” she said, snuggling up against him. 

“I’ll be good!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to whoever can tell me what "Reficul" is in reference to!


End file.
